rise_of_the_guardians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Midnight Hour
Chapter 1: Jack Frost Grimmy was sitting on top of a building in a small town called Burgess, she was waiting for the children to come out of their homes for the morning. It was the first snow day in winter and she knew that this was the perfect time to 'take' a child during all the comotion and fun. She waited for a couple of hours until the children starting pouring out of their homes dressed up in thick coats and mittens with snow boots on and beanies and ear muffs. They seemed so excited to play out in the snow, and that's when Grimmy saw her target. A small boy that had unkept brown hair and brown eyes, a round and youthful face and a missing a tooth. His smile was so bright and radiant that Grimmy knew he would make a perfect fearling. She waited until he was in a group of children in the park and they had started a game of Hide n' Seek. A wicked grin spread across her face as she saw the boy run over behind a bush, clearly alone and far away from were the other children were. This was a perfect chance to 'take' him when no one was watching. She jumped off the building and waved her hand, the wind picked up around her and caused her to fly. She flew over to the bush and landed right behind the boy. Still with the wicked grin spread across her face. "Hello there." She said with a calm, mello tone. The boy turned his head and jumped when he saw Grimmy, he started shaking. But Grimmy was surprised he could see her, but she pushed the thought aside. A lot of people believed in the Grim Reaper. "W-What are you going to do to me?" The boy asked with a shaky breath, Grimmy simply did not answer. She waved her hand and black rope wrapped around the boy and a black rag gaged his mouth so he could not speak. He fell to the snowy ground and was trying to get out of the bonds. "There's no use in trying to escape, these bonds are child proof." Grimmy said and walked over to the boy and bent down to pick him up when a voice rang out behind her. "Don't you dare touch Jamie!" The voice said loudly, Grimmy turned around and standing a few feet away from her was a teenage boy that had white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin. He had a tall stature, albeit slim. He wore a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, and he was barefoot. "Oh, so you named the little boy? How cute." Grimmy said with the wicked grin still on her face, she held out her hand and in a split second her sycthe appeared in her hand. The teenager took a step back, fear was in his eyes. Grimmy knew that she had stricken him without even touching him. "I wouldn't want to spill blood with Jamie around, so instead. Why don't you just run along and leave him to me?" Grimmy said and held out her other hand and clenched it into a fist. The Teenager dropped his staff and fell to his hands and knees. Jamie let out some muffled words and Grimmy knew she was winning. "You won't win that easily!" Grimmy heard a group of voices yell at the same time, four people fell from the sky and landed in front of the teenager. "Well well well, isn't it Santa, the Toothfairy, The Sandman, and the little Easter Bunny." Grimmy said, she had remembered these four from what Pitch had told her and showed her, these four were known as the Guardians. And the teenager must've been none other than Jack Frost. "Well, looks like I have my hands full. Better not get blood on them so soon, take the boy. But I'll be back." Grimmy said and spun around in a circle, everything became blurry and foggy and then she slowed to a stop. She was standing in the middle of Pitch's lair. She heard a muffled voice behind her and looked down to her right, tied up just like Jamie was a young girl that was about his age. She had bright red hair that went down below her waist and bright blue eyes, her face and body was covered in freckles and she wore a blue t-shirt with blue jeans and black boots. "Looks like you'll have to do for now, Marie." Grimmy said with a grin and the girl let out a terrible muffled scream, tears streaming down her face and she was despretly trying to get out of the bonds. "Oh be quiet, I don't have time for your whinning." Grimmy said and the girl instantly became quiet and stopped moving, she was like a statue. Grimmy picked up the girl by one of the ropes and walked over to a cage and threw her in and locked the door. "Maybe in there you'll remain quiet." Grimmy said with an evil grin and turned and walked away, she left the cage and headed over to the small bridge and sat down on the edge. Staring down into an empty, dark abyss. "Julia! Julia don't go back! Please don't leave us here alone!" ''"I have to go back, there's others out their in that terrible blizzard and I can't let them die! There's children out their too!" '' Grimmy heard the terrible voices from the abyss, she held her head and fell back onto the bridge. Pain throbbed inside her head and she let out a small yelp of pain. Everytime she looked into the abyss she heard the same voices, with the same message. A hand reached down and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up onto her feet, she opened her eyes and looked into the face of none other than Pitch. "We don't have time for you to be in pain, Grimmy. We have other children to 'take' we need as many Fearlings as possible. With the girl as their leader." Pitch said and realeased Grimmy's wrist and walked away, Grimmy glared at Pitch but then the glare faded into a plain face. "Yes sir." Grimmy said and followed Pitch deeper into his lair. . . ~End of chapter 1~ Category:Story Category:Cutefairy78